


Michael In The Closet

by moxielovesshipping



Series: Be More Chill. Sincerely, Evan Hansen [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Closeted Character, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, M/M, Rough Kissing, Slow To Update, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: Somethings wrong with Michael, and Christine and Jeremy are on the case.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jeremy had noticed something off about his best friend lately. At first, he chalked it all up to nervousness about their freshman year of college, but that was three months ago.

 

 

They were sitting in their apartment together, Michael on the floor gaming and Jeremy on the bed reading, and it had occured to him that they'd _never_ spent this much time together without saying a single word.

 

 

"Michael?"

 

 

"Mm."

 

 

"Are you feeling okay?"

 

 

"Yeah, I'm good buddy."

 

 

"A-Are you sure?" He questions nervously, putting down his novella and sliding off the bed to the beanbag next to his best friend. "Cause you don't seem like it."

 

 

"I'm great! Except I can't seem to beat this fucking boss!" He sighs as he dies again, slamming his hand on the back of his controller.

 

 

"You wanna let me try?"

 

 

"I got it, but, would you mind getting drinks? You're closer than I am."

 

 

"I'm sitting next to--"

 

 

"Pweeeease?" He pouts, Jeremy scoffs at him and pushes himself up in annoyance. "Thanks Jerebear!"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah." He sighs, closing the door behind him as he heads to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

He thought maybe the weird behavior would stop after their first year of college.

 

 

He was very wrong.

 

 

It got _worse._

 

 

Michael had joined all sorts of clubs and had a full schedule of classes to the point where Jeremy never saw him anymore.

 

 

As much as he supported Michael doing his own thing, the distance between them was starting to bring him down.

 

 

So he did the only thing he could think of doing:

 

 

He called in reinforcements.

 

* * *

 

"So...what do you need me for again?" Christine asks, hugging Jeremy tightly after an entire year of being apart.

 

 

Despite their breakup, they remained friends...for the most part.

 

 

"There's something up with Michael. He's acting...weird."

 

 

"He _is_ weird."

 

 

"Not that kind of weird! Like, he's only home to sleep, we rarely even talk anymore, and I dunno, his behavior is just offputting."

 

 

"Did you _ask_ him about it?" She questions, easily getting distracted by the pretty scenery around their complex.

 

 

"I tried but, he pretends like everything is fine."

 

 

"Maybe it is?"

 

 

"Christine!"

 

 

"Okay! I'll...see if I can talk to him. I'm not his favorite person, y'know."

 

 

"Well he's mine," Jeremy whines,then he sighs and looks down. "And I want him back."

 

 

"Yeah, you wouldn't have called me if you didn't."

 

 

"Thanks, Christine."

 

 

"Anytime, Jer."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine tries her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty!Michael right?

Michael loved when the music room was empty.

 

There was something calm and serene about it, and the acoustics were amazing there.

 

He came here on days his schedule allowed it. It was much better than being at home.

 

He picked up his guitar, heavy in his shaky hands, and propped his feet up on the bench in front of him.

 

The first note was always the hardest, and the rest came easily. The sounds flowed from him as he hummed along, lost in his own little world. It was just like home here, since home was the last place he'd wanted to go ever since he realized he was in love with his roommate.

 

What was there not to love? Jeremy was shy, but funny and cute. He was anxious, but headstrong and handsome. Michael loved him and hated him all at once. He could never tell Jeremy that, though. He'd hate him.

 

He'd lose his best friend that way.

 

He'd forgiven Jeremy for what happened in High School, but he'd never forget how easily he'd pushed him aside for everyone else.

 

How easily he could forget he was there.

 

If he could do it then, he'd do it now.

 

He took a shuddering exhale and began strumming again, letting his guitar take the weight of his memories and regrets. He didn't even hear the footsteps as she entered the door.

 

Then again, he didn't care.

 

He just kept playing his guitar, and he tried not to cry, because there was no point.

 

He just kept humming, and he tried not to let his voice hitch.

 

_Wise men say, only fools rush in..._

 

"Cause I can't help, falling love with you..."

 

He nearly drops his guitar as the voice rings through the room, and his eyes shoot open in a haste. They nearly close again when he makes contact with the intruder, and he relaxes back onto the chair. "Christine."

 

"Hi, Michael. Long time no see."

 

"You go here now?" He mumbles, reaching over to grab his guitar case.

 

She takes a step forward, but he doesn't acknowledge it.

 

"No, um, Jeremy called me."

 

"Wow. He only lasted a year." He scoffs, but her small giggle throws him off. "Something funny?"

 

"You think Jeremy's world still revolves around me?"

 

"Well, being constantly reminded you were his one, true love makes it hard to think otherwise."

 

"Is that why you've been avoiding him?"

 

"I haven't been avoiding--"

 

"I wouldn't be here, Michael, if something wasn't wrong. You and Jeremy are like twins, conjoined at the hip, inseparable, and here you are in the music room humming a love song. The Twenty One Pilots cover, by the way. Nice choice." She smiles, but he still rolls his eyes and carefully places his guitar back in its case.

 

"If I told Jeremy everything was fine, what would make you think I'd tell _you_ any different?"

 

She shrugs and looks down, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to tell _me_ what's bothering you."

 

"Great! Then we're done!"

 

"I want you to tell Jeremy."

 

"Psh."

 

"He's _worried_ about you, Michael. He called me, _frantic,_ I honestly thought you had been hurt or something."

 

"He was...frantic?" Michael questions, picking up his guitar case out of nervous habit. He didn't want Jeremy to be worried about him, let alone frantic. He still very much loved Jeremy, but just not in the same way.

 

"Yes. He begged me to come up here and talk to you because you keep blowing him off. And if it's because you think he's still in love with me, you're crazy."

 

"Sure. _Crazy._ He talks about you with every breath he takes."

 

Christine takes a seat, huffing in frustration. Michael shrugged and stood up, hoping they were done here.

 

"Do you know why we broke up, Michael?"

 

"Yeah. You moved upstate and he stayed here. Distance and all that. Why?"

 

"Did Jeremy tell you that?"

 

"No, it's common knowledge."

 

She shakes her head furiously, waving off his answers. "No, no that isn't true! We only live two hours apart, that isn't the problem."

 

"Enlighten me."

 

"We broke up because Jeremy didn't love me anymore."

 

"Psh, that's funny." Michael laughs, rolling his eyes again. Then he sees the way Christine looks away in shame, and takes a seat next to her. "What?"

 

"He said that...he didn't want to lose me but, he thought he was in love with someone else, and he needed to be there for them."

 

Great. More competition. "Oh...well he hasn't dated anyone else since you, so I don't see how that's possible."

 

She straightens up at that, wiping her eye of the lone tear that falls. "I do."

 

"I don't get what you're--"

 

"He's in love with _you,_ Michael."

 

"What?? He's not--"

 

"Why else would he break up with me, a girl he's been trying to get since middle school, and then not _immediately_ go after the person he loves?"

 

"Jeremy's shy, he--"

 

"He's shy, but he's not a _coward._ You of all people should know that."

 

"I don't see how this relates back to me." He sighs, rubbing his face because his brain hurts.

 

"You don't have to believe _me._ Ask Jeremy."

 

"I can't. Have you ever dealt with _frantic_ Jeremy?" He asks, and the look he gives her makes him shake his head. "Nevermind. Point is, I'm not going to make a fool of myself. I'll try to be more...present, if that's what helps, but I--"

 

"How long?"

 

"How long, what?"

 

"Have you been in love with Jeremy?"

 

"What?"

 

"Alot longer than me, I assume."

 

"I'm not in love with Jeremy!" He stands and shouts, because how _dare_ she come here and read his mind. "I don't know what's giving you all these crazy ideas, but please, save your breath."

 

"Michael I know love when I see it."

 

"You know _stage_ love. Not real love. You don't know anything about _real_ love." He spits, and she jumps at the venom that spews from his mouth.

 

"I loved him. I love him. And since I love him, I think he should know that his best friend loves him too."

 

"Stay _out_ of this."

 

"He deserves happiness."

 

"God, you think you know me, but you don't. All you know about me, Christine, is my name. Thanks for stopping by." He mumbles, throwing his guitar strap onto his shoulder and leaving the room.

 

Christine slumps over in her chair, sighing. It feels awful, sometimes, to be right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Jeremy paced nervously around the living room, glancing at his watch, then back down to the floor.

 

It had been hours since he'd sent Christine to find Michael. What was taking so long?

 

As soon as he'd decided to give up, the door unlocked in front of him, and he quickly rushed to the couch to act normal.

 

Well...it would have been normal, had he not tripped and fell on the ground. "Dammit!"

 

"Are...you okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm--wait, Michael?" He squeaks, awkwardly stumbling to his feet as he brushes himself off. Michael chuckles at his nervousness and smiles bright.

 

Jeremy missed that smile.

 

"In the flesh, buddy. Christine says you're losing your marbles without me."

 

"That's...not true. I'm just worried!" He reassures, and Michael just nods at him as he sits his backpack down and takes off his headphones.

 

"Why didn't you tell me this was bothering you?"

 

"I dunno...I figured maybe I'd done something wrong, and, you didn't want to talk to me but we've been friends for so long that you, um, maybe didn't want the drama? Of us breaking up, so you stayed, and I'm gonna shut up...now." He sighs, looking down at his hands as Michael takes a seat on the couch.

 

He smiles softly as he sees a tan hand pat the seat next to him, and he follows it.

 

"You're shit at communicating, Heere."

 

"Me?!?! You're the one who made as less time for me as possible." He pouts, crossing his arms and looking away. "Not my fault I wanted to spend time with my player 2."

 

"Jerebear you lose at every game we play, I think I deserve to be player 1." Michael laughs, and Jeremy just scoffs in return. "I'm sorry I...disappeared. I just needed some time to think."

 

"I could have helped you think! I _always_ help you think. We could've played games, went for a ride, grabbed a bite to eat, we could--"

 

"I needed to take a step back...from you." Michael admits, and Jeremy's ears perk up.

 

"Oh. Me? Why?" He treads anxiously.

 

"You know how...how when you want to tell someone something but you don't know how to do it so instead of fumbling around your words you just...forget it all together?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well...there's that."

 

"So..." Jeremy whistles, because he feels like he's getting farther from his answers instead of closer. "What did you need to ah...tell me?"

 

"Actually, can I ask you something first?"

 

"Sure, anything buddy."

 

"You never told me why you and Christine broke up. I mean, you were perfect together and everything. Why split up?"

 

"She was going to be two hours away, and we both know I get nervous when I drive so, it was best that way." He shrugs, but his fingers immediately go to his mouth.

 

"See, I said that, and she told me the _craziest_ thing."

 

"Hah, crazy like...how?"

 

"She said you were in love with someone else. So I was all 'no way! Jeremy loves you more than aaaanyone else!' and you know the craziest part?" Michael leans in, and Jeremy's eyes flicker down to his lips, set stone in a smirk.

 

"Wh-what's that?"

 

"She thinks it's me!" He laughs and Jeremy wants to.

 

He really does.

 

He wants to laugh and say that it's all a joke, and that he doesn't dream about Michael every time he goes to bed.

 

That his heart doesn't hurt when Michael is sad.

 

That he doesn't dwell on the smallest compliments Michael gives him.

 

That he doesn't want to pull him in and kiss him right now.

 

But he can't.

 

Because it's true.

 

"Jeremy? Buddy?" He hears Michael say, but his eyes are focused somewhere to the corner behind him.

 

Jeremy just stares at him, and he has to make a choice?

 

Should he keep lying, or should he just face the facts that Michael will never be in his life again?

 

And that's when he realizes, that loving someone means letting them go if you need to.

 

And boy, does he love Michael.

 

"Heeeyy....you're scaring me man! What's--"

 

And that's when he does it.

 

He pulls him by his stupid hoodie, and shuts his stupid mouth before he says anything else stupid.

 

The kiss is sloppy, but fixable, and he prepares himself for Michael to push him away.

 

He braces himself for impact, but it never comes.

 

Instead, big, warm arms wrap around his frame, and he could cry.

 

He could cry right now, but he shouldn't.

 

It would ruin the moment.

 

Instead, he deepens the kiss, reveling in the soft squeal it pulls from Michael's vocal cords.

 

He doesn't know how or when, but now he's tumbling on top of Michael, and one of Michael's hands is warm against his skin because it's under his shirt, and his body is on fire, but Michael is breaking away.

 

He gasps a bit for air, then that same smile appears. "Jeremy Heere, you sexy minx, are you hard for me?" Michael laughs, but Jeremy isn't in the mood for jokes.

 

He sees that Michael is about to say something else dreadfully stupid, so he rolls his hips down and catches Michael's lips with his once again.

 

The next time they break away, Jeremy's skin is blushing red, and Michael's eyes are blown wide.

 

Of all the things he could say, Michael of course, chooses to say something stupid.

 

"Do you forgive me?"

 

Jeremy rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yes."

 

"Well...since you forgive me...would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?"

 

"Your date where?"

 

"To the Two Bean Bags Retrocade, where they serve pizza and Mountain Dew 24/7, and have only the finest assortment of vintage video games."

 

"Hm...carry me there?"

 

Michael lifts an eyebrow then shrugs, sitting himself up and rolling Jeremy off of him.

 

Jeremy thinks he's fucked up.

 

He's done bad.

 

He's messed it up.

 

"Well?"

 

"Well...what?"

 

"I can't really pick you up if you're sitting down, princess."

 

"Shut up." Jeremy says, standing, and he lets out a gleeful giggle when he's lifted into Michael's arms, wrapping securely around his neck.

 

"Ew, get a room please!" A high voice calls from their kitchen, and Jeremy blushes heavily as he sees Christine leaning in the doorway.

 

"Oh god, did you--"

 

"Yeahp. You two are _digusting._ " She chuckles, disappearing back into the kitchen, leaving the two lovebirds to their duties upstairs.


End file.
